1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor used for an air-conditioner or refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a compressor of this type is incorporated into an air-conditioner for vehicle use and discharges refrigerant gas from its discharge port when it is operated. As shown in FIG. 7, the compressor 51 includes a discharge pipe connecting section 52 with which a pipe (not shown) is connected. A discharge opening 53 is provided in this discharge pipe connecting section 52. A plurality of cylinder bores 55, which are formed on a circle which has the same center with the housing 54 at regular intervals, are communicated with a discharge chamber 57 via discharge ports 56. The discharge chamber 57 is formed in the outer circumferential section of the housing 54. When a swash plate (not shown) is rotated and the pistons (not shown) housed in the cylinder bores 55 are successively reciprocated in the cylinder bores 55, the refrigerant gas flows out from the discharge chamber 57 into an external refrigerating circuit (not shown) via a pipe.
In this type compressor 51 having the plurality of cylinder bores 55, the refrigerant gas is discharged into the discharge chamber 57 at regular intervals, and pulsations of discharge pressure are generated because pressure in the discharge chamber 57 fluctuates at the time when the refrigerant gas is discharged from each cylinder bore 55. When the pulsations of the discharge pressure are generated, the pipe and condenser connected with the compressor 51 vibrate, that is, vibration and noise are caused by resonance. In order to reduce the occurrence of vibration and noise, the conventional compressor is provided with a damping device by which the pulsations of discharge pressure can be damped.
In this type compressor 51, it is difficult to damp the high frequency components contained in the pulsations of discharge pressure which are occurred when the refrigerant gas flows through the discharge port 56 located close to the discharge pipe connecting section 52. Accordingly, in order to effectively damp the high frequency components, there is provided a method in which a muffler chamber is arranged in the rear housing.
However, the above method is disadvantageous in that the size of the compressor is increased when the muffler chamber is arranged in the compressor body for damping the pulsations of discharge pressure.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple structure for damping the pulsations of discharge pressure of a compressor without increasing the size of the compressor.
A structure for damping the pulsations of discharge pressure of a compressor of the present invention comprises: a housing including a cylinder block, in which a plurality of cylinder bores for housing reciprocating pistons are formed, and a valve forming body, for closing one end of each cylinder bore, joined to the cylinder block so that a compression chamber can be defined in each cylinder bore; a communicating chamber defined in the housing so that it can be communicated with the cylinder bores; a plurality of port sections formed in the valve body so that they can communicate the cylinder bores with the communicating chamber; and a connecting opening formed on an outer wall of the housing so that the communicating chamber can be communicated with the outside of the housing, wherein a partitioning section, for bending a refrigerant gas flow path from one of the plurality of port sections, which is located at the closest position to the connecting opening, to the connecting opening, is arranged in the communicating chamber.
Due to the above structure, the flow path of refrigerant gas from the port section to the connecting opening is bent by the partitioning section formed in the communicating chamber. Therefore, the length of the flow path can be relatively extended. As a result, the pulsations of discharge pressure can be damped without an increase in the size of the compressor.
The present invention may be more fully understood from the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth below together with the accompanying drawings.